1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooking apparatus that cooks an object to be heated, and a method of controlling the cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking apparatuses are apparatuses that cook food by heating food that is an object to be heated. Such cooking apparatuses may be classified as various products, such as ovens or microwave ovens, according to a method of heating food.
Since these cooking apparatuses cook the object to be heated, by generating heat according to a heat-dissipating amount set for a predetermined amount of time that is set by a user, the user of a cooking apparatus cannot accurately recognize a cooking progress state of the object to be heated.